Trying
by XX-HeadOverConverse-XX
Summary: Chlerek! the gang when they arrive at the safe house! please review.. even if u hate it! i don't own darkest powers.. kelly does
1. Chapter 1

The truck pulled to a stop out side the safe house and I slid my hand out of Simon's, wiping the sleep from my eyes. I opened the door and slid out, misjudging the distance to the ground, fell rather ungracefully, forward out of the truck and towards the ground. I should have known that he wouldn't have let me fall. Derek's arm was around my waist and pulling me tight to him, before my face was inches above the gravel and dirt. His eyes ran over my face searching for injury, finding none and settling on my eyes. I stared at his piercing green eyes for a long second until finally he looked away. Clearing his throat, he released his grip and took a few steps back. Simon took this opportunity to jump out of the truck and spin me around in a hug. I smiled out of politeness as he set me down. Glancing quickly at Derek's large figure leaning on the back of the truck. He was trying very hard not to look at me and I was not having that. "Derek? Are feeling okay?" he just grunted and tried to move past me but I blocked his path. He groaned and glared down at me.

"What do you want?" No way he's going back to the pre-on the run Derek. I made a face.

"Wow, Cranky much?" He tried unsuccessfully to hide a smirk. I grinned at him and he rolled his eyes and gave me a half-mock smile, but the other half was a real genuine Derek smile that made my breath catch. I let him past and when he walked past, he leaned down and whispered in my ear, so close that the heat of his breath hit my neck.

"No need to worry, Chloe. I feel absolutely fine. Promise." I was speechless. Like a zombie, no pun intended I went to help with the bags. Simon smiled at me as he grabbed a bag and headed towards the house. I climbed on the tail gate and grabbed a large black bag, jerking it up with all my upper body weight. This sent me flying backwards off the end of the truck. Yet again, Derek was there, catching me bridle style in his arms, the bag falling forgotten on the ground. My hands covered my eyes as I waited for the bone jarring crash that didn't come. I peeked through my fingers up at my savior who was trying unsuccessfully not to laugh. Derek chuckled ,dropped me to my feet, and picked the bag up with one hand, throwing it over his shoulder.

"You know, you really should learn to stand." He smiled, breezing past me. Derek smiled. At me. I don't know why but that smile made me feel all warm and safe. Simon was back at the truck grabbing more bags, staring hard at the ground. He was upset that was easy to tell. I kicked him lightly and he sent me a half hearted smile. Derek was waiting for me a few feet ahead. I picked up a smaller, lighter bag and headed after him. I caught up with him at the door which he held open as I past.

"Thanks." I murmured, blushing lightly. His smile brightened and he took the bag I held and headed into the living room. Simon walked past me with a scowl on his face and bags in hand. Was he angry at me?

"Simon? Are you okay?" he turned to me and his scowl lightened and he smiled slightly.

"I'm fine." I returned his smile and walked outside waiting on Derek. He seemed so much happier lately. Possibly because he has a bed to sleep in. I was leaned against the porch columns when he came back out side. He sat on the stairs beside my feet.

"Tori has already picked your room for you." His tone sounded light, but he was scowling slightly.

"What's wrong?" I put my hand on my hip, trying unsuccessfully to look intimidating. He smiled up at me, chuckling.

"You don't miss anything. Do you?" his eyes sparkled.

"Nope." He shook his head, smiling at the ground.

"Hey." I kicked his side lightly.

"It's nothing. I really just don't like Tori."

"Not to fond of you either, Wolf-boy." She growled from the door way.

"Tori, shut up." Simon snapped walking past her and us towards the truck.

"Hey, Simon? Do you need help?" he smiled and said sure. I stepped of the porch grabbing Derek's arm dragging him with me. He leaned down to whisper, low enough Simon couldn't hear.

"I don't think he wants me to come." I shrugged.

"Too bad. I can't lift these bags." I continued to drag him until we reach the truck. Simon threw a bag at Derek's head which he caught.

"Nice catch, wolf boy." Derek gave him a mean and hurt filled look. Simon just shrugged and returned to tossing bags out of the truck. For only one guy, Andrew sure had a lot of stuff. Using the angry werewolf beside me as a lift, I grabbed his shoulder to pull myself onto the edge of the truck. Simon stopped his temperamental bag throwing, to glare when Derek grabbed my leg below my knee and lifting me over the tail gate of the truck. I thanked him and he grunted, typical Derek, before grabbing a few bag and heading towards the house. Behind his false 'I don't care' shell I could see that Simons meanness had upset him.

"You know you really shouldn't look at him like that. No matter how tough he looks, it still hurts him." I flipped a bag over the end of the truck. Simon sat on the edge, smiling at me.

"What?" he jumped off the side, landing on his feet.

"I know it does." He shrugged. He did it on purpose.

"Then why would you do that?" my voice was high and angry, I threw his backpack at him.

"I'm sorry, Chloe. And I'm going to apologize to Derek too." I was fuming. How could he do something like that when all Derek ever did was look after him. I jumped down from the tail gate and slid my backpack over my shoulder.

"Simon, don't apologize to me. Derek has never done anything but help you. He deserves better than that." I turned on my heel, walking away from Simon's gaping mouth. Derek was sitting on the steps when I made it to the house.

"You are to nice." He murmured into his hands covering his face. I sat next to him.

"Why do you say that?" he peaked through his fingers.

"Because I don't deserve better. 'Wolf-boy' is who I am. Nothing to be upset about." He sighed. I knew he was lying.

"You are so wrong. And I don't condone you listening into my conversations. " I laughed. Derek turned sideways to look at me, hands dropping to his sides.

"I'm sorry, but it was about me. Why am I wrong?"

"Because you deserve everything, Derek. You don't think very highly of yourself. Its sad really." I laid back on the porch.

"I don't get the whole self appreciation thing."

"To be so smart, you really don't have a clue, do you?" I laughed.

"I guess not." He studied the ground, scowling.

"Oh, come on. Smile." I sat up and knocked his knee with mine. He continued to scowl.

"Derek." I drew his name out pleadingly.

"What's wrong with you? I haven't seen you this unhappy since you yelled at me in the ally." His head shot towards me.

"I said I was sorry." He whispered.

"No, no I know. I just meant that… you don't smile at Simon anymore. Not even a grunt." I laughed and the corner of his mouth raised slightly.

"Simon is mad at me." I rolled my eyes.

"I figured that one out my self. Are you going to tell me why?"

"Because of you." He said with a sigh.

"If he is mad at me then why take it out on you?" Derek chuckled lightly.

"He's not mad at you. He's mad at me because you were with me."

"Oh, that's not fair. I came because I wanted to. So why would he be mad?"

"He likes you, Chloe. Are you that oblivious?" I winced at his words, but the look of regret in his eyes said that he would immediately take them back, and he did.

"I'm sorry. I really am." I shook my head and laid it against his shoulder. Derek tensed but soon relaxed.

"You know what? You are the closest thing to a best friend I've got. If Simon doesn't like it then that's his problem."

"If you say so." Simon's voice came from behind us. I turned around and glared at him.

"What is it with you two listening in to other peoples conversations?" I stood up and walked past the still scowling Simon into the house.

Tori met me in the kitchen, smiling and jumping up and down.

"We have food!"

Tori, Andrew and Simon sat at the kitchen laughing and snacking on the over stock of food the safe house had stored. I laid on the couch, trying to nap. Derek was out patrolling. He and Simon still weren't talking. Tori was talking to everyone though, even apologizing to Derek after running into him.

I felt a familiar presence behind me and Derek's soft voice in my ear. "Chloe, go get in bed."

"Chloe? Come on, wake up." He shook my side lightly.

"No." Looking up at him I pouted, rolling on my back. He sighed.

"You are so stubborn." Then I was being lifted up, held tight against his chest. He was going to carry me up stairs. I tried to hide the smile that fought its way from the corners of my lips. Closing my eyes and relaxing against his chest, I caught his scent, familiar and entrancing. He smelled like leaves and sun light, from all the days of being on the run. I snuggled closer to him, inhaling deeply.

"What are you doing?" his chest lifted and fell with his breath. He sounded amused.

"You smell good." I mumbled, opening my eyes to look up at him. He chuckled.

My bedroom door was already open, so Derek sat me on my feet at the door.

"Night, Chloe." He stood hovering over me by a few feet.

"Good night, Derek." I mumbled as he escaped into his room.


	2. Chapter 2

Morning brought a killer headache and horrible bed head. Simon and Tori's bickering made the pain in my head worse. I was sitting on the couch with my head in my hands when Derek came in from his second run of the morning.

"Hey, you okay?" he sat at the far end of the couch, breathing heavily. I nodded but the movement caused my head to spin. I groaned. Derek shifted around and my hands were pulled from my face. He put the back of his hand against my forehead gently.

"It's just a headache, Derek. I'm fine." He moved away, sliding as far as the couch would allow.

"You need Tylenol and rest." He got up, walking past me.

"Did you find anything interesting while you were running?"

"Umm.. There is a stream in the middle of the woods. Its decently interesting." He leaned against the doorway.

"Wanna go with me?" I ask him.

"Umm…why don't you get Simon?" I sighed, defeated.

"Yea, sure." I curled in to a small ball and listened as his steps faded away. And two whole seconds later he was kneeling in front of me with a glass of water and two tiny white tablets.

"Take these and rest for a while." I did as he said and leaned against the side of the couch but I was antsy. I looked down at Derek sitting in the floor, knees pulled to his chest, looking dazed. I dipped my fingers in the water glass and flicked the remaining drops at him.

"Eww, I'm gonna melt now…" he smiled up at me. I laughed, then winced as the sound killed my head. Derek sighed and stood up, reaching his hand out for me.

"Come on." I gave him a confused look but greedily took his hand. Slowly he lead my up stairs, past my room and his, and into the library.

It was a very large open room with a high ceiling and books lining every inch of the room. He lead me to a huge couch and made me sit down. I laid on the black leather cushions and watched as he stood in front of he dust covered books, scanning there spines. He looked so relaxed, studying the running text on each bind like it was his calling.

"I can see you staring, ya know." Derek smiled, still intent on the books. I didn't blush or stutter. I just smiled.

"What are you looking for?" I ask, still staring. He crouched down and ran his finger over a few more bindings until he pulled one out. I couldn't make my self look away, his tight black shirt hugged the muscles of his back and when he stood his abs where slightly pressed against the cloth.

"Found it." he said, coming to sit at the far end of the couch. His face was intent but relaxed at the same time as he read. He was beautiful. After a quiet while of watching him read. I sat up, legs crossed.

"What are you reading?" he glanced up at me and smiled.

"Wuthering Heights. I know its kind of girly but its really good." he gave me a embarrassed face that was completely adorable.

"I don't think anything you could every do would make you the least bit girly." he smiled at my reassurance.

"Read me some?" I ask, leaning back against the couch. He glanced up at me, eyes holding something along the lines of admiration.

" 'She might have been living yet, if it not had been for him!' was his constant bitter reflection, and, in his eyes, Heathcliff seemed a murderer." his voice got sad and low. Unthinking I slid over next to him, taking the book and flipping to a random page. He watched my face and turned side ways to toss an arm over the couch back. I read.

" 'Are you glad to see me?' asked she, reiterating her former question, and pleased to detect the faint dawn of a smile.

'Yes, I am. It's something new to hear a voice like yours!' he replied."

Derek was intent on my face, eyes searching mine.

"This book. It seems well…kind of sad." I looked up into his glowing green eyes.

"Read more. Please?" he ask never removing his eyes. I nodded and flipped to another page.

" 'You must learn to avoid putting me in a passion, or I shall really murder you sometime!' " I turned to look at Derek's face, confused.

"You like this?" I ask, pointing at the book. He nodded and tore away from my gaze.

"Yea. Is that bad?" his eyes held sadness. I stood up in front of him, shaking my head.

" No, not at all." I handed him back the book.

"Dinner should be done soon. Come on lets go sneak some cookies." I said smiling at him. He smiled and let me lead him down to the kitchen.

Today wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
